


Tamed

by RovakPotter82



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben is a lawyer, F/M, Family Reunions, Padme is alive, Pregnancy, Rey is an Erso by adoption, Rey is an artist, Reylo Baby, Shapeshifting, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Ben Solo had been exiled from his wolf pack since his uncle defeated him in a fight.  After nearly twelve years of exile, he returns to his home town, with his girlfriend as a different wolf.  He's tamed allowing him to live a more simpler life, where he isn't ruled by pack law.  His girlfriend, the daughter of a runaway from the same childhood town, has changed him for the better and his family and former pack, will just have to live with it.  Whether they like it or not.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143





	1. The Kenobis and Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars characters
> 
> Hello! This is a new story I've been working on. Not sure how many chapters it's going to be. Leave me comments on what you think of it.

The Kenobi family were a prominent fixture in the Chandrila wolf pack. Since they pack settled in a small town they called Hanna near Massachusetts. Obi-Wan Kenobi's family have been Elder members, starting with his grandfather and he became an elder when his father passed on. Kenobis always had sons. Never daughters. So it was a shock when daughter, Kira, was born to him and his wife, Satine. Satine was the love of his life, but when she died three days after giving birth to Kira, he was inconsolable. So much, that he neglected his daughter. Kira was raised by a string of nannies and was brought up with the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia. Luke was groomed for leadership and when he became pack leader, he would need a mate to bear him pups. Obi-Wan never took interest in his daughter, until she presented as an Omega when she was fifteen. 

It was no secret that Kenobi wanted his daughter to be mated with Luke Skywalker. She was primed to be pack mistress, but that wasn't what she wanted. Kira had dreams, but they all went to hell when she presented as an Omega. An Omega was expected to do one thing. Be a mate and bear pups. She wanted to be an a doctor. Her father laughed at her. “Your dreams are dead. You're an Omega and you are nothing but a vessel for your mate's pups. Luke Skywalker is a fine Alpha and you will obey him,” he said. Kira cried herself to sleep that night.

A year later, before she turned sixteen, Kira Kenobi ran away. She knew her father wouldn't let her graduate high school. It had been a year of planning and she pulled it off. It set off a wolf hunt for her. Luke Skywalker refused to mate with another Omega, but Kira. So they had to find her. Luke's sister, Leia eventually married, but she was an Alpha. Two Alphas had difficulty when it came to having pups. Only an match between an Alpha and an Omega had promising results. 

Kira made her way up to Canada and flew across the Atlantic to England, where she was granted asylum and was emancipated. She worked her ass off to finish school and was offered a scholarship to Oxford University. She went on to become a doctor and was the top of her classes all the time. She was into her second year of residency when she met a French-Italian artist, Henri, who was living in London at the time. A few years later, Rey Satine Francesco was born.

Henri and Kira never got married. They never had the time for it. Henri was killed by a reckless drunk driver when Rey was three years old. Kira threw herself into her work and motherhood. She became an expert in Omega biology and theorized that an Omega can live a normal life if they changed their lifestyle. Cutting out red meat from her diet, Kira felt less Omega instincts of wanting to please any Alpha she came across and she found Alpha commands didn't work on her anymore. She also found that Alphas who lived this same lifestyle would have less Alpha urges and their aggression would lessen to the point where they wouldn't kill anyone who touched what was theirs. She published her findings in The Medical Journal and even won an award them. She raised Rey in this lifestyle.

Kira didn't think she would find love, but when she and Rey were on a vacation on a French island resort call Lah'mu, she met a widower, Galen Erso, who had adopted her lifestyle after reading about it to tame his aggression and turmoil that left him grief stricken after his wife's death a few years ago. Their girls hit it off and developed a friendship while they in turn fell in love with each other. 

While Kira had clearly moved on with her life, the Skywalkers life took a turn. Luke Skywalker challenged his father for the right as pack leader and won. The old man was refusing to give up leadership and he was stuck in the old ways. Luke defeated him by killing him, Anakin refusing to yield. Luke looked to his mother, who gave him consent with a small nod. It was over quick and the Elders were in shock. Luke was now pack leader. The Elders tried to make him chose a pack mistress, but he refused. He was only in love with one person, Kira. She ran away because of what the pack expected of their Omegas. Times were changing and they needed to change with it.

The Elder council had five old male Alphas and three Alpha females. All of whom are voted down by the five males when it came to changing their Omega laws for their pack. When the humans became involved in bettering the lives of Omegas, the council had no choice. Now Omegas, regardless of who their pack leaders and Elder councils, can attend college, but if they are mated, they are expected to give up their career, if they had one, to be mates and bear pups to their Alpha. 

Luke's sister, Leia, married a pilot, Han Solo, against the Elders' wishes. Luke loved that Leia stuck it to the Elders. She was an Alpha and was a lot like their mother. Fierce and independent. They struggled to conceive because they were both Alphas, but they eventually had Ben. Leia suffered through a 72 hour labor, which prompted Luke to change the birthing laws that the Elders had set up. The human world was becoming more and more involved and the wolf pack had to adjust. 

Ben grew up the heir apparent, so to speak. He was raised and groomed for taking over as pack leader when Luke stepped down. His mother stayed at home for the first three years of his life, allowing Han, a commercial freight pilot, to earn the bread money for their home. However, once Ben was old enough to start day school, Leia went back to work, leaving Ben alone with a nanny or his dad when he was home. The joy of Ben's childhood were the flying lessons he would get with his dad. By the time Ben was sixteen years old, he was a licensed pilot.

Ben's schooling became priority for him and he worked his butt off during his high school years. He was a senior, putting pressure on himself between his classes and lacrosse games. He graduated valedictorian of his class and was accepted into the top law schools, Harvard, Yale and Stanford. Like his mother, he was expected to go to Harvard.

At his graduation party, Ben got into an argument with his uncle about how the pack should be run. Ben was raised to treat Omegas with respect. He was brought up by an Alpha father who was raised by an Omega mother and his Omega grandmother was always on hand to raise him right when it came to Omegas. Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker was claimed by his grandfather after a challenge fight, in front of the whole pack. She made it clear to her grandson that she loathed his grandfather for how he ruined her life. Anakin Skywalker wanted Padme since she presented as an Omega. He wanted her for her rich family and he wanted her for her.

Ben wanted to change things completely in the wolf pack. He wanted to disband the Elder council altogether, something Padme had been working on since she had Luke challenge his father. She had been helping him make the decisions for the pack since he had no pack mistress. Ben and Luke had an argument about the future of the pack. More and more pack leaders were disbanding the Elder council and letting pack members roam free as humans were getting more and more involved of the treatment of Omegas. Ben was even going to become an Omega Rights lawyer. Ben and Luke found themselves at crossroads when it came to disbanding the council. They were in charge of the final ruling and Ben wanted the final ruling to be made by the pack leader, like most packs now.

The heated argument turned violent when both Alphas turned into their wolf. The fight nearly tore them to shreds and Luke got Ben into a position where he had to yield. According to pack law, Ben was deemed the loosing Alpha and he had to be exiled. He went to his parents' house, licking his wounds and the next day, Obi-Wan came to the house as an Elder to make sure Ben was to be exiled from the town. He was forced to pack up his Jeep and drive to Harvard early. Being exiled meant that he was to be cut off from his family entirely.

The only saving grace for Ben was his grandmother already paid for his tuition in full for the pre-law term at Harvard, but after a semester, Ben was still feeling the cloud of exile. He transferred to Stanford University for the rest of his education. His grandmother allowed the full payment to be transferred to Stanford. He went on to Stanford Law school, working his way through as a pilot for a corporation called First Order. It was there he met Snoke, who was a lawyer for First Order. Snoke took him under his wing and groomed him into the perfect Alpha. He even offered him a job after he graduated. Ben ended up graduating and then went on to Los Angeles, to work directly at the firm of Snoke, Pryde and Associates. 

Six months later, he met Rey.

Rey and her mother had lived in London with Galen and his daughter, Jyn, until they all moved to Boston when Kira got an offer for a fellowship at Mass General. Galen and Kira had gotten married and Galen adopted Rey soon after. The girls both presented at age 14, nearly a few days apart. Both girls were immediately put on suppressants. Their father, the ever protective father, had them take self defense classes and taught them to shoot. They kept up their no red meat diet and their mother prescribed suppressants for them based on their biology. Both girls excelled in their sports. Jyn was a top lacrosse player while Rey was part of the rowing team. They both got scholarships to Harvard. Rey excelled in computers, opting to go to MIT, while developing her art skills. 

Rey inherited her father's artistic talent. She was always sketching and painting since she was old enough to draw. She developed skills in sculpting and she also made jewelry. She started blogging online, doing video blogs and getting herself out there. Her social media grew as she got her Instagram and Twitter up and running. She had over a million followers online by the time she graduated from MIT. She moved to California for some art school courses in Los Angeles. She also worked as a web developer at a software company.

During Ben's tenure at SPA, Ben was working his way up the corporate ladder. Snoke used his arrogance and aggression of being an Alpha to his advantage and he was ruthless in the court room. Ben knew it wasn't his way to becoming a good lawyer that he wanted to be. He wanted a change from the sleaze balls that he represented in law suits. He had signed a contract when Snoke hired and saw no way out to being the Omega rights lawyer that he wanted to be. He took cases sometimes, ones that the other associates didn't want to take.

Then he met Rey when he went to a coffee shop he frequented. She was sitting in the corner of the cafe, by herself and he asked if he could sit on the other side of the table because the cafe was full. She let him sit down and work on his arguments for a case. He had taken a pro bono case to help an Omega who was suing her boss for sexual harassment. She had all the proof, but her boss' lawyer was arguing that she used her Omega wiles to seduce him to advance her career. Ben had his hands full. They sat at the same table for several hours and they started talking.

“Did you draw these?” he asked, gesturing to her sketchbook she had laid open. 

“Oh, yeah,” she said with a smile. 

“May I?” he asked and she nodded. Ben took a break to look through her sketchbook and he was amazed at her talent. “Wow, these are fantastic,” he said and she smiled.

“My mother, she was always telling me that I had inherited my talent from my father,” she said. “He was an artist,” she added.

“Hey, is this me?” he asked, flipping the sketchbook around. She smiled seeing a sketch she did of Ben on a morning she spotted him sitting alone. He was drinking coffee while doing a crossword.

“I sketch people,” she said. “My father was the same way.”

“What's his name?”

“Henri Franceso,” she said and Ben looked up at her. “What?”

“I think I just bought one of his paintings at an auction recently,” he said.

“You did?” she asked. Ben ended up taking her to his apartment and she gasped out in shock. After her father had passed, a lot of his paintings were auctioned by the Gallery he painted for. One particular painting that Rey's mother was trying to find after it was sold, was a personal painting that Henri did of his lover and daughter in a garden. Now it was here, hanging on the wall of the guy she had coffee with for two hours. “That's my Papa's painting,” she said. “It's the last one he painted before he died,” she said, tears streaming down her face. 

Ben was quick, getting her a tissue and a chair to sit in. “Why this one? You said your mom was trying to find it,” he said.

“The woman and the girl in the painting, that's my mum and me in our garden at our London house,” she said. “Papa painted it from memory at his studio,” she said.

“Well, it belongs to you then,” he said and she chuckled.

“I can't take it,” she said. “I have nowhere to hang it at my house,” she said.

“Then I can keep it here, until you can take it,” he said and she smiled.

Ben won his case and asked Rey out the next day. He knew she was an Omega and she knew he was an Alpha. They treat each other as such though. Rey noticed his aggressive tendencies and suggested cutting out the red meat in his diet. Ben did that and after a month of being on a no red meat, mostly chicken and vegetables diet, he noticed he felt different. He also realized what sleaze he had been working for all this time and he decided he wanted to do something about it. It was during a big murder trial that Ben discovered that Snoke withheld evidence that proved a big head client, Unkar Plutt, was guilty of murder. He covered it up and Plutt was exonerated. 

Ben made contact with the DA and LAPD about it and together with the firm's private investigator, Finn, turned over state's evidence. A half of the firm got arrested. The other half that didn't get arrested were now out of a job. Ben was offered a job in the District Attorney's office and he found a home as a prosecutor for the offices that mostly dealt with Special Victims. Ben got Finn a job, too, as an investigator for the office. Together, they became a really good team and they became really good friends. 

Since he was no longer working at a high paying job at a law firm, Ben could no longer afford his high rise LA penthouse. He found out why Rey couldn't take in her father's painting. She lived in a tiny house on a stretch of beach. Ben moved in with Rey, after putting some of his things into her studio. His sactional couch, his bedroom furniture, a recliner chair he couldn't part with or a coffee table. The couch turned into something Rey could use for models. Her father's painting sat in a corner covered up to keep it from fading. A lot of Ben's stuff joined Rey's in a storage unit. He moved in after she made adjustments in the tiny house. Despite Ben being so tall, he found it livable and comfortable.

The only issue they had was Ben's black French Bulldog, Kylo being introduced to Rey's orange and white tabby cat, BB. At first, BB protested at the new four legged brother and she made her complaints known by hissing at Kylo whenever he came too close to her. She mostly stayed upstairs, only having to come down to use her little box and when it was supper time. It only took a month for the two to become friends. Ben had come home from work to find the two of them curled up in Kylo's dog bed.

“Ben?” Rey called out, hearing the front door open.

“Yeah,” he said as he closed the door behind him to make sure that BB or Kylo wouldn't escape. Kylo had escaped once and made a beeline for the waves coming in from the sea. Took him and Rey a half hour to coax him out of the water.

“Can you come here? I'm in the bathroom,” she said. Ben hung his shoulder bag up on one of the hooks they put on the wall and removed his shoes before heading the back of the tiny house to the bathroom. 

“Hey, what's up?” he asked seeing her standing at the vanity. She had something in her hand and when he looked at it more closely, he saw it was a pregnancy test. “What is that?” he asked.

“It's a pregnancy test,” she said with a smile. “I had been feeling sick, so I walked to the pharmacy down the street. It says I'm pregnant,” she said.

“What?” he asked and he looked at it before taking the box to read the instructions. “Whoa, you're....”

“Pregnant,” she said. A tiny house wasn't big enough for a kid. Rey had to make adjustments when Ben moved in and now with a baby on the way. “This brings up another issue,” she said and he looked over at her. “My Mum called me. Apparently my grandfather passed away last week,” she said and Ben's face fell.

“Uncle Obi passed away?” he asked and she nodded her head. Now he feels bad, because his father called the other day and he never called back. He was probably calling about Obi-Wan. “So, what was your mother calling about besides your grandfather?”

“The house. Mom already went through it, but she wants nothing to do with the house,” she said.

“Are you saying, you want to move back to Massachusetts?” he asked and she bit her lip as she contemplated answering him. 

“It may not be a bad idea, considering....” she said before putting her hands on her belly. “I wouldn't need a studio for my art work. The house would be the studio,” she said. No rent for a studio, but instead a mortgage payment. 

“Do you think we can handle the big house?” he asked. He remembered the house from his childhood and teen aged years. The Kenobi house was a four bedroom house with a big living room area and big yard in the back leading to the woods. “What would we do with this one? You love it.”

“Well, Mom already talked with the lawyers. Mortgage is all paid up, we don't have to worry about that. Just the taxes for the house, which Mum and Dad said they could help us and bills, which are minimal between us,” she said. “She emailed me the expenses for the house and also something for the tiny house. There's a lot for sale in the Cape area. We could park it there,” she said. “We'd have our own Cape Cod house,” she said with a smile. 

“I don't know, going back, I hadn't thought of it,” he said. He was happy here with Rey in the tiny house, but with this baby, they were going to need more space. “Let's go over the financial stuff and talk some more over dinner.” She nodded.


	2. The Return of Ben Solo

Activity at the Kenobi house picked up during the summer. A lot of construction crews came and went, fixing the roof, putting a new siding up and a privacy fence went up around the back. The insides were gutted out as well. The kitchen was remodeled, along with the bathrooms. Upstairs, an ensuite was created with the walk in closet from the other room. Watching all of this was the Skywalker and Solo families who both lived across the street in two separate houses. “Kenobi was old and senile in his last few years. He forgot to update the will,” Leia said. 

“So, Kira Kenobi is returning?” Luke asked and Leia looked at her brother, sighing with her mother. Padme was still going strong being that she was only in her seventies.

“Her daughter,” Leia said. “I couldn't quite see the papers before Ackbar took them off my desk because of biased issues. The granddaughter of Kenobi is taking possession of the house, along with her live in boyfriend,” she said. “According to Phasma, both are tamed,” she stated and Luke made a face before groaning. Tamed wolves were becoming more and more of a thing. “They don't have to register with the pack.”

“Yeah, but they have to participate in pack things, right?” Luke asked.

“You have a lot to learn about tamed wolves,” his mother said.

“Who's the boyfriend?” he asked. “Is he someone we can possibly turn to our favor?”

“I doubt it,” Han said, looking at him. Of the four of them, Han was the only one who kept in contact with Ben. “It's Ben,” he stated before sitting down.

“Our Ben?” Leia asked and Han sat back, sipping his coffee.

“You think I was going to let myself lose touch with my only son, you're nuts,” he said. “We've talked almost every Sunday; for an hour, the past ten years,” he said. “There was one Sunday where he wouldn't shut up about this girl he had met at a coffee shop,” he added and Leia chuckled. “I told him to go for it.”

“Wait, he's dating Kira Kenobi's daughter?” Luke asked.

“Looks like he had no trouble asking her out properly,” Han quipped at him.

“Hey!” Luke snapped.

“Hey, nothing. Kira Kenobi was treated like garbage by her father and yours. Betrothing her the second she presented as an Omega. You didn't even give it a chance to see if you actually belonged together.”

“We did!” Luke said.

“Luke, stop,” Padme said, causing her son to look at her. “I told Anakin and Obi-Wan it was pointless to do this. New studies had shown that Alphas and Omegas had to like each other's smells to be together,” Padme said. “And, while you may have liked the way Kira smelled, she hated the way you smelled, Luke, but her father wouldn't listen to her. That is why she ran away. She didn't want to get stuck in a loveless marriage with you,” Padme said.

“No, I...”

“Face it, Luke. She didn't want you,” Han said. 

“Ben's been in exile. He can't move back here,” Luke said. 

“Except he's been in exile for more than ten years. He's allowed to come back, by law,” Padme said. “His status is now tamed. Has been for a few years.”

Hissing brakes brought the adults out of their conversations to see a moving van coming up the street. A silver BMW had pulled into the driveway of the house and the driver of said BMW began barking orders to the movers. He opened the door of the house and the movers began moving boxes and furniture into the house. “Oh, that looks interesting,” Han said as movers struggled with a statue, trying to keep it's waist covered. “Wow, I wondered who modeled for that,” he said.

“Someone obviously well endowed,” Leia said, causing Luke and Padme to chuckled.

“Hey!” Han objected as the movers covered the statue up before taking it into the house. 

Padme and Han were the only ones who could stay and watch the movers move. Luke and Leia had to work. Padme was pack mistress while Han was taking his vacation. “You took your vacation cause you knew Ben was coming next week, didn't you?” Padme asked.

“Maybe,” Han said to his mother in law. “He called, Sunday, like always. Him and Rey were packing up the tiny house and leaving Monday morning.”

“If they left on Monday morning, why are they not getting here until Friday night, next week?” Padme asked.

“Sightseeing across the country.” Padme chuckled. “They're traveling with a dog and a cat, plus, Rey's a travel blogger, so she's blogging about their move across country. You know, her number of fans jumped past a million after she posted about Ben becoming her boyfriend.”

“Really?” Padme asked.

“I myself am a follower and during the course of their relationship, she gained more followers and when she posted that he was moving into her tiny house with her, her number of followers went over two million.”

“Wow, you're really loving this girlfriend, aren't you?” Padme asked.

“Sure am. I could tell Ben was hot headed when he left and it got worse when he got the job with Snoke. Turned him into a true Alpha male and he hated himself. He met Rey and things changed.”

“I can't wait to meet her,” she said with a smile. “The pack is in disarray,” she said and Han looked over at her.

“Ben's not going to want to get into pack business,” he said.

“I think something is wrong with Luke,” Padme said and Han let out a sigh. He sensed it, too.

“Me, too, but he's just as bull headed as his father,” he said and it was Padme's turn to sigh.

“Don't I know it,” she said. Padme still kept her role as pack mistress since Luke had refused to mate when he defeated his father in the challenge. She and Luke developed a trusting working relationship, but living closely with him, she could tell something was wrong. “I think Luke is sick. It could be cancer or something else.”

“Did you try to get him to see the doctor?” he asked.

“Have you known Luke to do anything I say?” she asked and he chuckled. He noticed the man in the BMW coming over to them as the moving van pulled away. He and Padme stood up.

“Hello? Um, is the pack leader in?” he asked.

“No, but I am the pack mistress, Padme Naberrie Skywalker,” she said.

“Orson Krennic. I am the lawyer and executor for the Erso family,” he said, reaching out with his hand. She took it with a smile and shook it.

“Han Solo,” Han said, shaking Krennic's hand.

“Pleasure to meet you. The move has finished, but it will be another week for the new owners to get here. They're sightseeing across the country and have only a week down for their trip.”

“I know, I'm following Rey and Ben on social media,” Han said, waving his phone.

“Oh, you're Ben's Dad,” Orson said.

“Guilty as charged,” Han said with a smile.

“He told me you taught him to fly,” he said and Han nodded.

“Between jobs right now. I kind of semi retired,” he said and Orson chuckled.

“Rey is my goddaughter,” he said.

“Oh, no kidding.”

“I'd also like to consider myself a fixer for Rey and her family. The whole lot of them are tamed, myself included. Like to have them treated with respect when they get here.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Padme said.

“Ben never told me his grandmother was so beautiful,” he said and Padme chuckled.

“Thank you. That's really kind of you to say,” she said.

“The Elder council is still around here, correct?” Orson asked.

“Unfortunately they are,” Padme said. “I'm working on it.”

“I don't want to have to come out here and sue some of them for getting into the lives of tamed wolves.”

“You won't. You have my word,” Padme said.

“Thank you. So, there will be lights on inside, but that's only timer's to deter thieves and I will be back again to set up a security system and surveillance up at Rey's request.”

“Wow, that's a lot of security.”

“Well, anything to keep my goddaughter safe and as much as I love Ben, he'll be away from the house, being a ADA for the Boston District Attorney.”

“Right, keep her safe,” Han said.

“I know there are some Alphas out there who would just love to claim an Omega, even though she's with someone. It's happened before.”

“Understood,” Padme said. “I will bring it up at the next meeting with the council.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Wonderful to meet you and, uh, keep an eye on the house, huh?” he asked with a smile before heading back across the street to his car.

“He's nice,” Padme said.

“He's also probably twenty years younger than you,” Han quipped, causing his mother in law to look over at him.

According to Rey's travel blog, her and Ben were halfway through their trip. They just finished an excursion up in South Dakota, Mount Rushmore. Driving through South Dakota and down along the border of Iowa, with an overnight stay at a campground, somewhere. He wasn't sure where else they could be stopping. Ben hadn't given him an itinerary. It was going to be another week before he physically sees his son. He could go another week.

A week later.....

Ben let out a sigh as he finally pulled into the city limits of Hanna. He looked over to see Rey had fallen asleep. He smiled as he found his way through his childhood town to the house he and Rey would be raising their child in. He was pulling up to the street and he spotted the Kenobi house. It was just like he remembered. Rey shifted in her sleep and he put his Jeep into reverse to back their former home into the driveway, mindful of Rey's car that made the move across the country with the moving truck. He let out a sigh as he finally parked the car. “Rey, sweetheart, wake up,” he said, gently shaking her away. 

“Oh, wha...?” she yawned as she woke up and he smiled. She was adorable. “Are we there yet?”

“Just finished backing into the driveway.”

“What time is it?” she asked, bringing her right arm up to look at her watch. 

“It's just after midnight,” he said and she groaned. “I know, baby, but the sooner I get you into the house, the sooner you can go back to sleep,” he said before kissing her cheek.

“Okay,” she pouted before getting out of the Jeep. Kylo was sleeping when Ben opened the back driver side door. 

“Kylo?” he called out and he picked him up. The black Frenchie was immediately up and yipping. “Hey, hey, indoor voice. It's after midnight,” he snapped at him and the Frenchie stopped barking. Rey got BB, asleep in his carrier, along with a few bags and they headed into the back of the house. Using the key from the lock box on the back door, they entered their new home. 

“Uncle Orson said he had a cleaning service come through the other day. So we didn't have to clean it ourselves at least until we feel like it.” Ben chuckled. “I just want to sleep right,” she said. She released BB from the carrier while Ben put Kylo down. 

“Did you see that yard out there, Kylo?” he asked and the Frenchie barked. “Ah, indoor voice.” He nodded before hurrying off the explore. After making sure BB knew where his litter boxes were, one in the laundry room and one in the bathroom upstairs, Rey changed out of the clothes she was in and laid herself down on the bed. The bed from Ben's apartment in LA that had been sitting in her studio for two years. Ben made sure Rey was comfortable, her body pillow formed against her shape before turning the lights off and heading downstairs. He got a few more boxes and bags from the Jeep before locking up the house.

Across the street, Luke Skywalker watched from his bedroom window as his nephew seemed to settled into a new life. He knew otherwise. He knew Ben was planning to challenge him and win the right to be pack leader. He knew it, but everyone else were too naive and stupid. He would show them that Ben Solo was the same upstart, rambunctious wolf that was banished ten years ago. There was no way his nephew would give up a wolf life to live in a tamed relationship. 

Ben let out a sigh as he turned the light out in the bathroom after washing his face. He found BB curled up on a cat tower that was gifted to them by Finn and Rose. Finn had made the move to Massachusetts before he did, after getting a job with the DA's office. Now it was Ben's turn and due to his stellar record in the SVU department of the LA District Attorney's office, and a very nice recommendation from Finn, Ben would be starting at the Boston District Attorney's office, heading up their Special Victims Unit cases.

Ben crawled into the bed behind Rey and leaned back to turn the light off. He gently put his arm over her and put his hand over her swollen belly. She was five months along now and they were able to hide it so far. He couldn't wait to tell his dad. Rey and Ben were already planning on doing an announcement on Sunday with Rey's parents and hopefully his parents. He wanted them to be a part of the baby's life. 

All his life, up until he was banished, his mother had been telling him that he would find the right girl, preferably an Omega and she would give him pups. He had thought of that life. Being mated to an Omega and her giving birth to their pups. 

Now, being tamed, he didn't want to think of having pups. It was a baby. Not a pup. Rey let out a sigh in her sleep and she covered his hand with her own. Ben kissed her on the head and put his head down to fall asleep.


	3. The Solo Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Lei reunite with their son and meet his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do no own Star Wars characters.
> 
> Chapter three for you all! Don't forget to comment!

Saturday mornings were for sleeping in. Sunday mornings were for sleeping in, too. It wasn't until ten am when Ben stirred next to Rey, who was still sleeping. Lately the pregnancy had been making her tired. Their obstetrician in LA only warned her it was going to get worse. Ben groaned as he rolled over with a yawn and saw Kylo standing there. “Do you need to go outside?” he asked and his dog nodded his head. “Okay,” he said as he carefully got out of the bed. He let Kylo out into the backyard and went into the kitchen, yawning. He searched the kitchen props box to find their Keurig machine. He found it and plugged it in. Then he realized. “Coffee,” he whispered. It was in the tiny house. He let out a sigh as he picked up his keys for the house and headed out. He yawned as he went out the back door and down the steps the driveway. He put the steps down to get up into the house to find their box of coffee. “Coffee,” he singed before heading back into the bigger house.

Once his cup was brewed, he sat in the kitchenette going through his email on his phone. He got an email from his new boss about how excited he was to be working with him. His reputation in Los Angeles proceeded him. The doorbell rang and he let out a sigh as he stood up with his mug and headed over to the front door. He looked out the picture window of the door before opening it to reveal his dad. “Dad,” he said.

“Morning, Son,” he said and Ben chuckled. “Going to let me in?” he asked. Ben stopped aside to let his father into the house. “Wow, I don't remember the floors being this bare,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“That shag carpet was a joke and it was old,” he said. “I'm actually surprised the floors were in this good of condition.”

“Ben, it's really good to see you,” Han said. 

“It's good to see you too, Dad,” Ben said. Father and son hugged it out in the foyer of the house before Ben motioned to the coffee. “Coffee?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” he said and Ben lead his dad to the kitchen where he made him a cup of coffee. 

“Did you just get up?” Han asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “We got in, a little after midnight. We were both tired, but Rey, I had to wake her up to get her into the house.”

“Well, two weeks traveling across the country, sightseeing will take it out of ya,” Han said as Ben put a mug of coffee in front of him.

“How's Mom?” Ben asked him as he took a sip of it.

“Your mother is thrilled that you're home,” Han said. “So is your grandmother,” he added and Ben chuckled.

“What about Uncle Luke?” he asked and Han sighed.

“He was a harder sell, but I think he'll come around eventually,” he said. Ben shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee. “So, when I do I get to meet her?” Han asked and Ben knew who he was talking about.

“Rey's still sleeping,” he said. “She probably won't wake up for another hour,” he said.

“I can wait,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“I'm sure you can,” he said. Han and Ben sat drinking coffee and talking.

“Your grandmother thinks your uncle is sick,” Han said causing Ben to look at him.

“What kind of sick? Like cancer or something?” he asked.

“Maybe,” he said and Ben let out a sigh. “It may be affecting his judgment with calls as pack leader.”

“Surprised he even let me back into the territory,” Ben said.

“That was the Elders' call, not his,” Han said. “They felt that you served your exile with time,” he added and Ben chuckled.

“Twelve years is time,” he said.

“I missed you, Son,” his dad said and Ben smiled.

“I missed you, too, Dad,” he said. A yawn made both men look up and Ben smiled seeing Rey walking in, wearing his Stanford lacrosse shirt. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said.

“Hey,” she yawned before she saw who Ben was talking to. “Oh, God, you could have warned me your dad was here,” she said.

“It's fine,” Han said as he stood up. “Han Solo and it's wonderful to finally meet you in person.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” she said. 

“Wow, Ben didn't tell me he got himself a British girlfriend,” Han said and Rey chuckled.

“Well, I've got citizenship for four different countries. I just tell people I'm bilingual,” she said with a smile.

“Four?” Han asked.

“French, Italian, British and American,” she said.

“Wow,” Han said, suddenly impressed with his son's girlfriend. “So, I understand that little bungalow out there is what you had to live in with him,” he said, nodding toward Ben. Rey giggled as Ben rolled his eyes.

“We made it work,” she said.

“Do you want to see it?” Ben asked.

“The tiny house?” Han asked and they nodded. “Sure.”

After Rey got some pants and shoes on, they took Han out into their former tiny home. “Wow, this is nice,” he said. There was a kitchen, living space, bathroom and up in the loft, the bedroom. “And you two survived in here together?” he asked and they chuckled.

“Dad, why are you having trouble believing that we lived in here together?”

“You're so tall and big,” Han said.

“We respected each other's privacy,” Rey said and Ben smiled, kissing her on the head.

“You know the first question your mother's going to ask is if you two are going to get married any time soon,” Han said.

“I know,” Ben said. 

“And we're just not ready to get married yet,” she said, looking at Ben. Of course, the next part was to tell her parents and his parents that they were expecting, which they planned to do tomorrow. “We wanted to officially ask you and Leia over for Sunday brunch,” she said.

“Tomorrow?” Han asked and she nodded. 

“We're inviting Rey's parents, too,” Ben said. “So you can prepare Mom,” he added and Han nodded.

“Right,” he said.

“Surprised Mom hadn't come with ya,” Ben said. “She's an early riser,” he added.

“She busy doing Elder council things on Saturday.”

“Mom's on the Elder council?” Ben asked and Han nodded. “I bet she puts those old coots in their place.”

“Most of the old coots who were there when you left are gone. Only one left is Tekka,” he said and Ben chuckled.

“Guess karma came back at them,” Ben said and Rey chuckled.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Rey, but I think I will let you two sort through your boxes and start moving in,” Han said.

Han helped them move boxes from the tiny house into the bigger house. He noticed how Ben was making sure Rey wasn't lifting anything to heavy. She was a tiny girl, maybe only 5'7” to Ben's 6'2”. “I'm not an invalid!” she snapped at him as she carried a suitcase up the stairs to the back to the house. When Han looked over at Ben, he just smiled.

“She's independent,” he said before lifting a box up and carrying it into the house. Han just chuckled as he did the same. 

Rey let out a sigh as she pulled her Papa's painting out of it's box. There wasn't a scratch on it. She placed a Command hook onto the wall and carefully hung it on the wall. She took a step back and let out a sigh. She couldn't wait to see her mother's face when she saw the painting. “Hey, sweetheart, my dad's, oh, wow, it hung even better than I thought,” Ben said and Rey smiled. Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her temple. “I can't wait to see my mom's face tomorrow,” he said and she smiled.

“I can't wait to see my mom's face either. Think both of them will scream?”

“Probably. They may even hug each other,” Ben said and Rey chuckled. “Make sure you wear something big to hide the bump,” he said.

“I already know what I'm wearing,” she said and he kissed her. 

“Hey, Ben, I've been meaning to ask something,” Han called out from the dining area, which really has become Rey's work area for her artwork. Ben let out a sigh as he walked in there with Rey behind him. His father was by the statue that he had seen the movers getting into the house. “Who modeled for this?”

“I did,” Ben said.

“In the...?” Han started to ask and Rey nodded.

“He was not afraid to strip down naked for me,” she said and Han chuckled.

“What?” Ben asked.

“We saw this come out of the moving van, your mother and I,” Han said. “I wondered out loud who modeled for it. Then your mother said,” he said.

“Oh, God, please don't tell me,” Ben groaned.

“ 'Someone well endowed.' ,” his father finished and Ben let out a sigh. Rey chuckled as patted Ben on the back. “I'll let you tell her when she gets here,” he said.

“No, I'm going to kill myself,” Ben joked, causing Rey to smack him on the arm.

“Did you pay him?” Han asked.

“I let him take me out on a date,” Rey said and Ben smirked, which didn't go unnoticed to Han. Yes, it was true. They did go on a date; over to the bed and well, they got to know each other a little better. Han ended up leaving before lunch, because that was when Leia would be coming back from her Elder meeting. They usually went out for lunch after her meetings.

The door shut around noon signaling Leia's return. “I want to take Ben and his girlfriend out for lunch with us. I hope they haven't eaten yet.” Han let out a sigh as he got out his phone and called Ben.

“Hey, Ben, did you and Rey eat lunch yet? Your mother wants to take you guys out with us,” he said. 

“Uh, we haven't,” Ben said and he heard Ben ask Rey if she felt like lunch with his parents. He heard Rey reply with her jubilant voice and Han smiled. “Sure, that sounds good, as long as she doesn't talk wolf business.”

“I will let her know,” Han said before hanging up with his son. “As long as there's no wolf business talk, he and Rey are game for lunch,” he said.

“Perfect,” Leia said, with a smile.

Rey made sure to wear something that hide her belly for their lunch out with his parents. The place they went to was a fancy bistro in the heart of Hanna. If you would call Hanna a large city. “This place used to be a meat only place, but when the humans started coming into the fold, they added vegetarian meals,” Leia said and Rey chuckled.

“Mom, you said you wouldn't talk wolf business,” Ben said and Leia sighed out.

“Sorry,” she said. “So, a no red meat diet?”

“Still eat meat Mom, just no steak, beef or pork.”

“It's mainly a chicken and fish diet, along with plant based food,” Rey said. “It helped with his aggression problem,” she said, running her hand over his cheek, causing him to blush a little.

“I see,” Leia said. “And this was when you noticed Snoke's dirty doings at the firm?” she asked and Ben looked at her. “I'm a lawyer, too. Besides, the news of Snoke's firm getting shut down was nationwide.”

“I noticed them before, but my Alpha in me prompted me to ignore them. It was only after meeting Rey that I started to change and when I cut red meat totally out of my diet and started taking a different kind of blocker, I noticed how things were. It was right after that major case Snoke had just won where he got Unkar Plutt off for murdering an Omega who was his employee,” he said.

“Who was the Finn character?” Han asked.

“Finn was one of the firm's investigators. He used to be a private investigator before they offered him a job.”

“What's he doing now?” Han asked. 

“He works for the DA now, like I do. He's a special victims investigator.”

The lunch was nice. Ben knew the bistro was a set up though. He saw several former friends of his from his childhood and teen years before he was banished, in the bistro. Every now and then they would glance over to look at him or Rey. Rey was another spectacle to behold. The daughter of Kira Kenobi. If Kira had not run away, it mostly likely would have meant Rey would have never been born, or she could have been Luke's daughter. “Ben Solo,” a voice he hadn't heard in forever. He looked up to see his old girlfriend, Bazine Netal.

“Bazine?” he asked.

“Yeah, it's me,” she said.

“Wow, can't believe you're still here,” he said and she chuckled while Rey cleared her throat. “Uh, this is Rey, my girlfriend,” he said. 'And future Baby Mama.' he added in his head with a smile.

“Hello, Rey,” she said. “Heard a lot about you,” she said.

“Really?” Rey asked. “We've only just moved in yesterday,” she said.

“You moving in was the talk of the whole town. The house itself was worked on the whole summer. Your grandfather will be happy knowing that it hasn't left family.” Rey cringed.

“My grandfathers live in London and Paris,” she said with a smile. “I don't consider Obi-Wan Kenobi family,” she stated and Ben chuckled as Leia seemed to chuckle into her water glass. 

“Well, that's just...” Bazine said before clearing her throat. “Nice to see you, Ben. We should get together and talk of old times,” she said.

“No, you won't,” Rey said. “Ben is spoken for,” she added and Ben chuckled.

“What she said,” he stated before clearing his throat. “I think it's time to head home and do some more unpacking,” he said. “Thanks for lunch, Mom, and I hope you two will come to the house tomorrow for that luncheon with Rey's parents.”

“Wouldn't miss it,” Leia said.

“Just you two,” he said. “No uninvited guests,” he said before he and Rey got up from the table and left the bistro.

“You didn't tell me he had a girlfriend, Mrs. Solo,” Bazine said.

“Leia,” Han said as Bazine left their table to go back to hers. “Really? You thought Ben was going to dump Rey right here and go back to Bazine?” he asked and Leia cleared her throat.

“I don't know what I was thinking,” she said. “If Rey is anything like her mother, she's going to break his heart.”

“You don't know that,” he said.

“Two and a half years as a couple is not a lot,” she said. 

“I'm not so sure about that,” Han said. “I noticed the way Rey was dressed. Seemed kind of bulky to be wearing an oversize cardigan on her figure.”

“What are you saying?”

“I have a hunch, but I'll wait until tomorrow to confirm my suspicions.”

End of Chapter Three


	4. Family Luncheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solos and the Ersos gather at Rey and Ben's house for the big announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 in the books. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars characters.

Rey let out a sigh as she put the final touches on a special surprise for tomorrow. Her and Ben decided to put together a photo album of baby bump pictures and the progress of Rey's pregnancy while still in California for their families. “Those are looking great,” Ben said and she smiled. “Sorry about Bazine,” he said and she groaned.

“I was sitting right there next to you,” she said and he chuckled.

“Bazine was dating me while I was still 'in line' to be pack leader,” he said and she chuckled. “She had a difficult time after I left. She couldn't call me or text me because her father forbid it. I was no longer a marriage prospect for her,” he said.

“Aw, too bad for her,” she said before rubbing her stomach.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I think she's moving,” she said and he got onto the bed and place his hand over her stomach.

“He could be moving,” he said and she looked over at him with a smirk. 

“We'll just have to wait until next Wednesday to find out,” she said with a smile before kissing him. He kissed back before his phone signaled a text message with a whistle. “That's a silly ringtone for a text message,” she said.

“Yeah, that was Finn. He changed his text ringtone on my cell,” he said as he reached for it and she chuckled. “He always whistled at me to get my attention,” he said as he laid back on the bed to text with his friend. Rey just shook her head at her boyfriend as she did the final touches on the two scrapbooks for her mother and Leia.

“Am I wrong at thinking that your mother ambushed us at lunch with Bazine?” she asked and Ben groaned.

“No, you're not,” he said as he text Finn about being at work on Monday. “With her being an Elder in the council now, she's probably going to try to get my status back within the pack.”

“Do you want it back?” Rey asked. Ben sighed as he put his phone down on the night stand.

“No,” he said. “I'm finally happy where I am,” he said. “My whole life I was happy, until I presented as an Alpha and then I was aggressive, stubborn and arrogant. I had to be put into sports to work out my aggression. I wasn't like that as a kid and now with my no red meat diet, a beautiful loving girlfriend, a baby on the way and a very good paying job, I think my life is finally turned around.”

“That's my Bae,” she said and he kissed her.

“You know, baby is probably going to take my place as Bae,” he said.

“I'll call her Little Bae,” she said and he chuckled. “I can't wait to see Mum's face,” she said.

“Me either. Did you find the little bootie boxes we got from Etsy?”

“I did. They are on my desk downstairs in my studio,” she said and he chuckled. They dining room now was set up as Rey's studio, with all her paints and easels in it. Including the statue that Ben modeled for.

“I can't wait to see my Mom's face when she finds out the statue she liked is modeled after me.” Rey chuckled as she closed the scrapbooks and put them on her bedside night stand. She lowered herself into the bed, letting out a sigh. “Night, sweetheart,” he said.

“Night,” she said and he kissed her before they both turned their lights off and Ben turned on his side to snuggle up to her, placing a protective hand on her belly.

The next morning, Rey and Ben were moving things around last minute before their parents got there. Han had text Ben about getting there around 11. Rey's mother text her about hitting some traffic and they should be arriving around 11:30 instead of 11. Rey put some final touches on her wall with her father's painting. She hung her octagonal shelves next to it on the left while hanging the word FAMILY on the other side. Pictures were up of Rey and her mother, Jyn, her Dad and one of her father, Henri, holding her while she was a baby. “It's beautiful,” Ben said as he handed her a drink.

“Think Mum will cry.”

“I think my Mum will cry when she sees that picture,” he said and Rey smiled at the small framed photo of a young Leia, holding an infant Ben. Another picture of a young Ben with his parents sat beside it. “It was nice to include us in your family wall.”

“Well, we're all going to be connected,” she said, motioning to her belly and Ben chuckled. The doorbell rang and they saw it was eleven. Ben's parents were there. Ben went over to open the door, Kylo coming up behind him. 

“Stay,” he commanded before opening the door. “Hey, Dad,” he said seeing Han first. Father and son hugged before Han came into the house to let Leia in. “Hi, Mom,” he said. She smiled as she hugged him and he closed the door after he let her in. Kylo sat on the floor with his back feet out and Leia chuckled. “Oh, yeah, that's your grand-dog, Kylo. I rescued him from a shelter.”

“Hi,” Leia said and Kylo got up at the sound of a friendly voice. Leia and Han doted on their grand-dog and he was loving it. “He's such a sweetie,” she said and Ben chuckled.

“He loves attention,” he said.

“Well, ever since Chewie died, we've been thinking about getting another dog,” Leia said. “Couldn't bring ourselves to do it.” Ben nodded his understanding. “Where's Rey?” he asked.

“In the kitchen, getting the food together,” he said and she nodded. At least she knew where she belonged. “Rey's parents are running late. They hit traffic coming out of Boston, so they're going to be at least thirty minutes.”

“Understandable,” she said. “I can't wait to see Kira after all these years,” she said. Ben chuckled as he went down the hall to the kitchen.

“Shoes off, by the way!” he shouted as he turned right into the kitchen. Leia looked at Han who had already taken off his shoes, so she followed suit. She was left to entertain herself as Han had already been here. She found herself looking at each painting that was hanging on the walls. She had heard that Rey was an artist. Were these all her works? She came around the corner to see the Family wall Rey had set up. 

“Oh, that's beautiful,” she said as she looked at the pictures on the framed shelves. Ben must have gotten scans from Han while they were emailing and calling each other. The picture of herself holding an infant Ben made her heart melt. She smiled seeing the picture of her and Han with Ben as a boy. He was ten in the picture and just five years after that picture was taken, her son presented as an Alpha and everything changed.

Ben's charming, caring and carefree attitude turned dark, depressing and daring. He became more bold when it came to breaking curfew. He was arrogant and got into fights a lot at school. It was only when his doctor's got him on a blocker that he could take while still playing lacrosse and baseball that some of the aggression and arrogance was put down. It was still there, but not as bad. She was pretty sure Luke egged Ben into the fight that got him banished. He used Ben's temperament to goad him into a fight. She doesn't even remember what the fight was about. “What is it?” Han asked.

“I don't even remember what the argument was about that prompted Luke and Ben to change and fight as wolves.”

“Honestly, neither do I,” Han said. “It was stupid.”

“I agree,” Leia said, but she had no choice or say in the matter. Even her Alpha status couldn't keep Ben in town.

“We, well, you can only start trying to forgive and forget after this,” he said. “You're going to have to make nice with Kira when she gets here.”

“She broke Luke's heart.”

“It was one sided, Leia. You know that,” Han said and Leia let out a sigh as Rey came into the living room. 

“Did you guys want something to drink?” she asked. Leia couldn't help but feel resentment toward Rey. Here she was, Kira's daughter with another man, somehow collected Ben into a relationship, into a lifestyle he was never raised in.

“Some orange juice,” Leia said. She would try, for her son's sake. He loved the woman standing in front of her and apparently they had some news to share with them that required the other parents to be there. 

“I'll take coffee, if you have it.”

“Like father, like son,” Rey quipped. “Ben can't live without his coffee,” she added and Han chuckled as she headed back into the kitchen.

“This sectional was one of Ben's first purchases when he got his first paycheck from working as a corporate pilot,” Han said.

“He flew as a pilot?” Leia asked.

“To pay his way through law school over at Stanford,” he said. “He flew mostly from San Francisco to Los Angeles, but he did fly up to Seattle, Portland. Even Vancouver,” he said and she chuckled.

“He became a fly boy just like his Daddy,” she said and he chuckled. Rey came back with the coffee and orange juice.

“Uh, make yourself comfortable,” she said, gesturing to the sofa and extra seating they made for their parents. “And if you see a flash of something orange and white go by, that's just BB being over dramatic.”

Around 11:30, the doorbell rang again and this time Rey opened the door. “Mum!” she shouted and Kira enveloped her mother into a hug.

“Oh, Rey, I'm so happy you're back home.”

“Well, home, ish,” she said with a smile. “Hey, Dad,” she said smiling and Galen chuckled as he hugged his daughter. 

“Rey, you're looking more beautiful since we saw you last,” he said and she chuckled.

“Dad, your biased, I'm your daughter,” she said. “You say it to Jyn, too,” she said and Galen chuckled.

“You were so cryptic in your message, Rey. What on Earth are we doing here?” Kira asked.

“Ben and I have an announcement, but first, I have something to show you,” she said and Kira quirked her head to the side as Galen helped her with her coat. “Dad, I'm going to need your help,” she said. “Cover her eyes, please,” she said as Galen took off his coat. Galen chuckled as her request and then saw she was serious. 

“Oh, you're serious?” he asked and she nodded. “I am sorry, my love,” he said and Kira chuckled as Galen covered her eyes. Rey took her hand while Galen helped guide her to the living area. 

Kira Kenobi hadn't changed much. Leia watched daughter lead her mother into the living room, to where the painting of the mother and child hung on the wall. “Ready?” Rey asked.

“Is that..?” Galen started to ask, but Rey shushed him.

“Dad, shush,” she said. She had him remove his hand from her mother's eyes who blinked to get her vision back. When she did, she gasped out in surprise seeing her first love's painting that she thought was lost.

“How?” she asked.

“Ben,” Rey said as Ben came into the living room. “He bought it at an auction.”

“It's a painting of a woman and her child in a garden. What prompted you to buy it?” Kira asked him.

“Well, Snoke wanted it for himself, but I found out the estate was going to a private auction first and bought it. To this day, he still does not know I bought it before he did,” he said and Kira chuckled before hugging her daughter's boyfriend. She pulled away from him to see Leia for the first time. 

“Hello, Leia,” she said.

“Hello, Kira,” Leia said and there was some tension as the two once friends stared at each other. “You're looking well,” she said.

“You, too. How's your mother?” Kira asked.

“Still kicking,” Leia said and Kira chuckled. “I suppose we should be civil to each other.”

“I suppose, seeing that our children are in love with each other,” Kira said and Ben chuckled, looking over at Rey. Leia looked to her son. It was the happiest she'd ever seen him. She will try to mend fences for him and Rey's sake. Perhaps she wouldn't have to wait long for grandchildren after all.

Luncheon was served in the form of a French Toast casserole that Rey found the recipe on the internet. The first time she made it, Ben nearly ate his fill and got a stomach ache. They also had a fruit bowl mix of strawberries, blueberries and bananas. It was delicious and they didn't seem to mind the close quarters on the little kitchenette table and bench. “So you start tomorrow in your new job, Ben?” Kira asked.

“I do. Mace Windu, the Bureau Chief is excited for me to take over the SVU office,” he said.

“Must be hard to work that office,” Leia said.

“It took a while to get used to,” he said. “Most of my cases in LA have had living victims, but after a while, I learned to fight for the victim's rights and speak for them in the court room. I lost count how many times I've had to help a victim in the courtroom while she was testifying,” he said. He'd learned that if the victim didn't see her attacker in the room, it was easier for her to testify. However, it was the defendant's right to be in the courtroom. Some times he'd have to put himself between the victim and the defendant to keep her talking. It was not illegal for him to do that and he always ready with objections when defense lawyers got too overzealous in their cross examination.

Leia smiled as it seemed Ben took after both his parents. He was a pilot and he was a lawyer.

“I've been meaning to ask, Rey,” Leia said. “That statue in the corner there,” she said, gesturing to it and Rey looked to the statue Ben posed for. “Who was your model?”

“Your son,” she said and Leia nearly spat out her orange juice.

“Ben?” she asked.

“Yes, me, Mom,” he said.

“Okay, then,” she said and Ben chuckled.

After their luncheon, they moved into the living room. It was time for Rey and Ben to make their announcement. Rey had gotten the little boxes that contained the crochet booties and the message. “We have been keeping a secret,” she said with a smile as she put the boxes in front of her mother and Leia. She sat on the ottoman in front of the couch as Kira and Leia looked at each other before starting to open the box. Neither noticed Ben recording with his phone and Rey was smiling in anticipation. Han just smiled, knowing his hunch was right. 

Inside the box were a pair of gray crocheted baby booties with a card that said 'You're going to be grandparents' written in cursive handwriting. Both Leia and Kira lost their shit, screaming with delight as they stood up with their gift and going over to Rey. “A grand-baby?” Kira asked.

“I'll be five months in the middle of the month,” she said. “But yeah, a grand-baby,” she said and her mother hugged her. She now felt her daughter's baby bump and Leia hugged her son.

“Oh, he was my only hope for grandchildren,” she said. She kissed Ben on the cheek as he tried to record the event. Galen stood up from the chair he was sitting on and hugged his daughter. 

“Ben, you abandon her, I will kill you,” he said.

“Dad!” Rey shouted and the expectant grandparents chuckled.


	5. Settling Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo and Erso families bond together with the news of being expectant parents and grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! New chapter!! For those of you wanting to picture Kira, think Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and Grimm (TV Series) She's awesome!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters.
> 
> Leave comments and let me know what you think!

Ben was sitting in the kitchen now drinking coffee with his dad and expectant 'father in law'. Rey was in the living room, giving a second gift to her mother and expectant 'mother in law'. The baby book she had put together that chronicled the pregnancy since the day her and Ben found out. “There's blank pages after the last page because I plan to finish it as the pregnancy goes into the final stages.”

“Do we know if it's a little girl or a little boy?” Kira asked.

“Not yet. We have an ultrasound appointment when I hit my five month mark at Mass General and we will be having a party to announce the gender.”

“Oh, I love parties,” Leia said and she sighed happily at the picture of Ben kissing Rey's tummy in one picture. “Who's the photographer?”

“Ben's friend, Finn. He's an absolute wonderful photographer.”

“He does photography in his spare time?” Leia asked.

“When he's not investigating a case for the DA's office,” she said. “He actually did a photo shoot for me and Ben about the pregnancy before he left LA before we did. He's still going through the pictures on his laptop. We'll share them with family after we've announced to everyone before I make a post on my social media,” she said and Kira laughed looking at the picture of BB holding his tail with a sign next to him. 'A new human for me to ignore, coming in 2020.'

“Oh, you need to call Jyn,” she said and Rey let out a nod.

“Way ahead of you, Mom,” she said. “I'm going to be Face timing her later tonight,” she said. “Her and Cassian,” she said.

“Orson?”

“I'll Face time him too,” Rey said. “Don't worry, Mum. We will cover family before announcing on our social media pages.”

“Good,” Kira said. “Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you,” she said before kissing her daughter on the cheek.

“Mum,” Rey whined and Leia chuckled.

“Leia, you must be so excited,” Kira said.

“Oh, Ben was my only hope for grandchildren,” she said. “I'm vibrating inside,” she added and Rey and Kira giggled. “Can't wait to find out if it's a grandson or granddaughter,” she said and Kira smiled. Leia said grandson first. Of course she wants Rey to have a son to continue the Skywalker bloodline.

“My ultrasound is next Wednesday at Mass General,” Rey said. “You won't have to wait long,” she said.

“You know, there are competent doctors here in Hanna,” Leia said. “You won't have to go as far,” she said.

“No offense, but most of the doctors in there are Alpha wolves. I want a human doctor,” Rey said. “This child in no way is to be treated as a pup,” she said and Leia smiled.

“What does Ben think?” she asked.

“He agrees with me,” she said.

Ben meanwhile was shooting the breeze with his dad and Rey's dad. “Ben told me you own an engineering company,” Han said as Ben went around the kitchen, cleaning up from the luncheon. 

“It wasn't mine before I bought it,” Galen said. “The Hutts were going to fire all of their employees before they were bought out. I hired them all back,” he said.

“Wow,” Han said.

“Galen just finished a contract with the Navy. Helped build some new carriers for the fleet,” Ben said.

“Really?”

“When he says, help, it means I designed a really tiny screw to withstand a high end temperature and then I made a crap ton of them,” Galen said and Han chuckled. “Keeps the carriers together,” he said.

“So, what next?” Han asked and Ben turned around to look at his father.

“Yes, Ben, what is next?” Galen asked and he chuckled nervously. “You going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?” he asked.

“I was planning on it,” Ben said. “But I don't want to ask her now. She'll think I'm asking her because she's pregnant,” he said and Galen chuckled.

“She's not going to care when you ask her,” he said and Ben laughed.

“Do you at least have a ring?” his dad asked. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a vintage looking ring. 

“I found it on Etsy a couple of weeks after we found out she was pregnant,” he said.

“That's beautiful,” Han said as he looked at it. 

“She'll love it. Rey has a thing for vintage jewelry,” Galen said and Ben smiled as he put the ring in his pocket. Rey came into the kitchen. 

“Your mom wants to see the tiny house and it needs to be unhooked before you go to work tomorrow morning,” she said. 

“That's right,” he said as Rey took the key for the tiny house off the hook. Once everyone had their shoes on, they headed outside to the tiny house. 

“It's so quaint,” Leia said as Ben got the steps secured. “And how long did you two live in it together?”

“Almost two years,” Rey said and Ben chuckled as he unlocked the door and let his mom walk in first. While Rey went in and took Leia around the tiny house, he unhooked it from his Jeep with the help of his dad and Galen. 

“Oh, I love the Tiffany windows,” Leia said.

“I found those at a vintage shop for a good deal,” she said.

“Did you build this?” Leia asked.

“I helped, but it was mostly a tiny house contractor I found in Los Angeles.”

“Well, it's a beautiful home. I'm sure you don't want to part with it.”

“Oh, we're not,” Rey said. “Mom found a bit of land for sale on the Cape. We're going to park it there and have our own little house on the Cape,” she said with a smile.

“Well, that's wonderful,” Leia said and Rey smiled. 

“This was mine and Ben's first home. There's no way we're parting with it,” she said.

“It came in handy for that trek across the country,” Kira said and Rey smiled.

“There are RV's bigger than this,” Rey said. “We weren't a hassle to those campgrounds,” she said and Kira chuckled.

“All right, Ben, pull forward,” Galen said as he and Han got the little house unhooked from his Jeep. Ben pulled forward and then stopped when Galen hollered out to stop. He turned the Jeep off and got out. He got a strange feeling overwhelming him and he turned around to see there wasn't anyone in the streets. He rubbed the back of his neck before going to help his dad and Galen with the hitches.

Across the street, in the house next to Han and Leia's, Luke Skywalker glared at his nephew's form. He was so certain that his nephew was back to reclaim what was rightfully his. He knew Ben had everyone fooled with this act of his and he was planning a take down of him. The Ben he knew would want revenge. He watched Leia come out of the tiny house and then his breath stopped. Kira Kenobi looking even more beautiful in her old age came out of the tiny house with her arm around her daughter, who was just as beautiful as her mother. He let out a sigh seeing the daughter's pregnant belly. 

No doubt that would be in Ben's favor with the council. He and his mate had a pup on the way. Leia had a smile that was so bright. He knew she had always wanted grandchildren and now her son was back with a grand-pup on the way for her. He felt himself growl seeing Kira with a husband it would appear. He helped her down the steps and she kissed him. “Mine,” he growled softly. They all walked into the house, Ben looking back once more, still not getting over the fact that he was being watched. Which was true. “Luke!” Padme called out and he went to his mother.

“Yes, Mother?” he asked.

“Everything all right? I felt your Alpha coming into the living room,” Padme said.

“I'm fine,” he said. “I saw Kira across the street. With her husband,” he said and Padme let out a sigh, putting her book down.

“Luke,” she warned and he groaned.

“I...”

“Don't start,” Padme warned. “And don't start about Ben plotting to over throw you,” she said. “He wants nothing to do with pack life anymore,” she said.

“I don't believe it,” Luke said. “It was all the kid could talk about his whole life. Pack leader this and pack leader that,” he said and Padme chuckled. “What?”

“We were raising him to be that,” she said. “Then you had to goad him on about what kind of leader he would be, setting him off.”

“I did not set him off,” Luke said.

“You knew very well Ben had a short temper, just like your father. You both did and you set him off. You felt threatened by him and that's why you set off his wolf,” she said. “I got a message from your sister. Ben's girlfriend, Rey, is pregnant. I'm going to a great grandmother,” she said with a smile. “Anyway, they will be having a gender reveal party close to Halloween, so you will have to be on your best behavior.”

“I'm invited?” Luke asked.

“That baby is going to be your great niece or nephew,” Padme said. “There is to be no harm to come to Ben or his family,” she said. “And you leave Kira alone,” she added and Luke groaned. “She has a husband and hasn't lived as a wolf since she was sixteen apparently. Knock it off!” 

“No!”

“Luke, I may be an Omega, but I am still your mother,” she said sternly and Luke sauntered off to the kitchen. Padme let out a sigh and sat back down. Maybe she needs to talk to Leia about moving out of the house and in with her and Han. She was loosing control over Luke and she was starting to not feel safe with him under the same roof as her.

Rey was thankful for the extra help of her parents and Ben's for unpacking of boxes. “How did you acquire all of this stuff if you had the tiny house?” Leia asked.

“I had a storage unit for decorations,” Rey said, “and well, Ben's furniture from his penthouse moved into my studio.”

“Along with some other stuff that I couldn't part with,” Ben said and everyone chuckled.

Outside, Ben Han and Galen hung Halloween lights from the porch under the supervision of Rey. Decorating the house for holidays seemed to something she was looking forward to and according to Ben, bought Halloween, Harvest and Christmas decorations every time they came across a festival while traveling. “Our after August decor rose exponentially,” Ben said and Han chuckled.

“I didn't buy that much,” Rey said.

“Okay, whatever you say, sweetheart,” he said before kissing her on the cheek. She smacked him on the arm, scoffing at him.

BB had finally come downstairs when the visitors had stopped screaming about the impending grandchild. “BB, there you are,” Rey said as she went over to scoop him up. “Mum, you can finally meet your grand fur baby,” she said and Leia chuckled as Kira said hello to BB. “He's still adjusting,” Rey said.

“Poor baby,” Kira said as she took BB from Rey. He protested, but eventually calmed down as Kira rocked him. Kylo had curled up next to Leia on her chair and rested his head on her leg. Leia always loved dogs. Cats she could tolerate and BB was cute. “It's going to be quite an adjustment for you two,” her mother said to the cat and dog.

“I'm sure BB will run crying from the room at the slightest sound the baby makes,” Rey said as she sat down.

“So, Kira and I have been talking,” Leia said and Rey looked over at her baby's grandmother. “Since Ben will be working in Boston and you will be here, she thinks that her and Galen could do lunch with Ben and Han and I could do lunch with you,” she said.

“Oh, yeah, I guess we could do that,” Rey said.

“Perfect,” Kira said. “It'll give us a chance to get to know Ben and Leia and Han can get to know you.”

“Okay, yeah,” Rey said with a smile.

Kira and Galen had to get back on the road to head home. She had a surgery scheduled for early in the morning and after they left, Han and Leia headed back home across the street. “Are you going to be okay living across the street from your parents?”

“It's worse if you think about us living across the street from the pack leader,” he said.

“What?” Rey asked.

“My uncle and grandmother are next door to them, over there,” Ben said, pointing to the house.

“Oh,” she said. “You're okay with that?”

“As long as he leaves us alone,” Ben said before kissing her.


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben starts off his day crossing the path with an old friend from his past. Ben's first day at his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, another chapter!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars characters.
> 
> Don't forget to comment.

It was five am when Ben's alarm went off and Rey protested from her side of the bed. “No,” she whined as he turned it off. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he said before kissing her and then getting up from the bed. 

“Why do you have to go running?”

“Because I spent two weeks moving across the country and I didn't run,” he said. “Go back to sleep,” he added before heading into the closet against the wall to get some running clothes. He changed in the bathroom and when he was hooking up his ear buds to his phone, he saw Rey had fallen asleep again. He smiled as he grabbed his running shoes and headed downstairs. Kylo was raring to go with him, but Ben didn't take him running on account of his tiny legs. “I take you with me, you will tire out before we even make the first mile,” he said as he tied his shoes. “I will let you out when I come back,” he said before leaving through the front door. 

Ben always stretched before running and he displayed his stretching abilities out on the front yard. He wasn't sure how many people were up at this time of day. His grandmother might be up already. Padme Amidala Skywalker was an early riser. Even during his youth, Padme was over at his parents house making breakfast when he got up for school. She always reminded him to take his blockers so he wouldn't be too aggressive. 

He started up his music and went ahead on his run. Ben went on a familiar route. One he ran when he was a teenager while he was in lacrosse. He was getting into his steady speed, letting his music overtake him, when he noticed he wasn't the only one up this morning. He looked up to see someone coming down the sidewalk toward, also in a run. He moved over slightly to give them room to run passed him, but they stopped and shouted his name, “Ben!” He stopped short and turned around to see his childhood friend, Poe Dameron.

“Poe?” he asked taking his ear buds out.

“Oh, my God. Ben freaking Solo,” his childhood friend said. “How the fuck are you, buddy?” he asked before Ben found himself in the arms of his former best friend. He chuckled as he hugged him back before they pulled away from each other.

“I'm good.”

“I didn't realize you were back,” Poe said. “Are you back?”

“Since Friday night. We, uh, my girlfriend and I moved into the Kenobi house,” he said and Poe chuckled.

“Across the street from your parents and Uncle Luke?” he asked and Ben nodded. “Wow, I can't believe your uncle would let you move back into the territory,” he said.

“It has been twelve years, Poe,” Ben said. “Besides, I'm not a wolf anymore, well, I still am, but I've been tamed for a couple of years,” he said and Poe was shocked. There was no way this Ben was the same Ben he grew up with.

“You're shitting me,” he said.

“Nope, I'm not,” Ben said. “And for the record, the Elder council let me move back. Not my uncle,” he said and Poe chuckled.

“Yeah, if your uncle had the decision, you wouldn't have moved back,” he said.

“It's not like he could have stopped us,” Ben said. “As per new laws regarding tamed wolves, we're not technically part of packs, so we're not moving into the territory as wolves. Technically we're human,” he explained.

“So, uh, what's made the move back to Massachusetts?” he asked.

“Got tired of California,” he said. “Plus, uh, my girlfriend's family lives in Boston.”

“I heard you took down a boss attorney of yours before jumping ship to work in the Los Angeles DA's office,” Poe said.

“I did. I start today in Boston's District Attorney's office,” he said, looking at his watch.

“Oh, well, don't let me keep you,” Poe said. “Good luck with the new job and convincing everyone you've changed,” he said before heading off to continue his run. Ben sucked on his teeth as he watched his old friend run off.

“Yeah, he hasn't changed,” he said before putting his ear buds back into his ears and starting back up his run.

Ben Solo lost Poe Dameron as his best friend the day his uncle defeated him in combat. The day he was exiled, none of his friends contacted him to wish him luck. It was like he was a contagious disease and they didn't want to touch him. It was weird that now he was back in town, all was forgiven. Not for Ben though. Poe and him were thick as thieves and they got into so much trouble during their youth. It got worse when they presented as Alphas at the same time. They literally fed off each other's arrogance.

In a way, Ben was glad he no longer had Poe as a friend when he left. He was sure his four years at Harvard would have been different if he and Poe had been friends at Harvard together. Poe was there too, but he ignored Ben like he had the plague. Ben was sure it frustrated Poe to no end when he did better in the classes he had with him.

He came around the corner to the house and took his ear buds house. He still couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched as he walked up the driveway to the back of the house. He turned to look not at his parents' house, but the house his uncle and grandmother lived in. The house of the pack leader. He couldn't really see where he seemed to know that his uncle was watching him, but he knew he was watching. He let out a sigh as he walked to the back of the house, going through the gate.

Rey was up when he got into the house and she smiled as he walked into the kitchen. “How was your run?” she asked as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

“Uh, ran into an old friend,” he said.

“How was that?”

“Well, he couldn't believe I was back, for one,” he said, taking the orange juice she handed to him. “Where is all this food coming from?”

“We did grocery shopping trips during our cross country move, remember?” she asked and he chuckled. “I still have to go out, either today or tomorrow,” she said and he nodded. “We just have the essentials,” she said. “Oh, I got a notice that our first Daily Harvest order will be delivered tomorrow,” she added with a smile.

“Awesome,” he said as he accepted the plate of eggs and toast. “Thank you, my love,” he said before kissing her again. 

“You love kissing me, don't ya?” she asked and he chuckled before kissing her again.

“I love your lips,” he said and he kissed her again before sitting down at the kitchenette table. 

After breakfast, Ben headed upstairs to take a shower. He came down wearing a three piece suit, with the blue tie Rey gave him for Christmas last year. She found it very hard not to jump his bones right then and there. “What?” he asked seeing her staring at him.

“Why do you have to be so hot?” she asked and he looked down at himself.

“I'm just wearing a suit,” he said and she chuckled as she brought him a bagel with cream cheese on it. 

“Bagel for the road and coffee,” she said putting a thermos down next to the bagel.

“I love you,” he said with a smile.

“I know,” she said and he kissed her softly. “Go, so you can beat the morning traffic,” she said.

“You going to be okay here by yourself?” he asked.

“I've been by myself longer than I've been with you. I'll be fine,” she said before kissing him. He shouldered his bag, grabbed his coffee and bagel. Ben gave her one last kiss before heading out the door. “Knock 'em dead!” she shouted after her boyfriend.

Mace Windu was super nice as he introduced him to several people on his floor. The person he didn't need introduced to was Finn who was thrilled to see him. “Ben, finally, someone I can talk to,” he said before hugging his friend. Ben chuckled. “Has he shown you your office yet?”

“My office?” Ben asked.

“Well, of course,” Mace said. “You're leading the SVU department of this office.”

“Right, of course I get an office,” Ben said. “Rey's going to be giving me plants to decorate with when she finds out I got an office,” he said to Finn and his friend chuckled.

“How is Rey?” he asked as they followed Mace to Ben's office.

“She's good,” he said. They haven't told friends yet and he knew Rey would be telling Rose today when she would be talking with her later in the day. 

“Here it is,” Mace said as he opened up a door. Ben was stock still and Finn had to push him into the office. 

“This is too big,” Ben said and Finn chuckled.

“I told you he'd say that,” he said to Mace.

“You'll adjust,” he said before patting Ben on the back. “Just, uh, get yourself up to speed on current cases.”

“Okay,” Ben said as he took off his shoulder bag and put it on his desk. “Wow, this is...”

“For once since the day I've known you, you are speechless,” he said and Ben chuckled. Ben's office window had a view of Boston and it was so pretty right now with the trees in the city turning orange and red.

“Hey, there's something I need to tell you,” he said and Finn closed the door. 

“Okay, what's up?” he asked.

“Uh, we told her parents and mine this yesterday and now we're just crossing people off our list,” he said.

“Ben, out with it,” he said.

“Rey's pregnant,” Ben blurted out and this time Finn was speechless. “Finn?”

“Seriously?” he asked and Ben nodded and Finn was laughing with glee. “Oh, congratulations, mate,” he said before lifting Ben up in a hug.

“Oh, okay,” he said as his best friend put him down. “Thanks,” he said.

“Well, how far along is she? What are you having? Boy? Girl?”

“She'll be five months next week and no, we don't know what we're having. She has an appointment for a sonogram next week,” he said and Finn chuckled.

“I bet your Mom freaked out,” he said.

“Both our moms freaked out,” Ben said as he sat on the desk to pull out his computer out of his bag.

“No wonder you guys made the move across the country,” he said. “That tiny house would not have fit a baby,” he said as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of Ben's desk. “What's going to happen to the tiny house?”

“Rey's mom found a piece of land for sale on the Cape. We'll be planting it there for now,” Ben said.

“Are you down for lunch?”

“Normally I would, but Rey signed me up for lunch with her parents at least once or twice a week,” he said. “Today, they're available,” he added.

“Wow, dinner with the in-laws?” Finn asked.

“Lunch and Rey will be having lunch with mine almost every day if my mother will have her way,” Ben said. 

“Does your Mom like Rey?” Finn asked.

“She's carrying her first grandchild. Of course she's happy,” he said.

“Grandchild? Not pup?”

“I told Mom no wolf talk or business with me and Rey,” Ben said.

“Well, I'll let you get settled,” Finn said. “I'll leave the door open and see who approaches you first,” he added and Ben chuckled as he let the door open.


	7. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars characters.

Poe Dameron was indeed everything in an Alpha Ben worked hard to not be. He was hot headed, arrogant, stubborn and considered himself to be a ladies man. He was also ambitious. He knew one day the council would call for a challenge on Luke Skywalker. He had been working his life goals until that day. Taking the job at Leia Skywalker Solo's law firm had been his first step. He was her son's best friend and she took him under her wing. He felt like she was replacing her son with him and that was what he wanted. When the time was right, he was sure he could convince Leia to call for a ritual challenge and he would step up. He would become pack leader.

A pack leader would need a mate. Someone to replace Padme Amidala Skywalker as pack mistress. He wasn't sure who he would pick. He'd slept with nearly every single Omega in the Chandrila pack. Some refused at first, but with his charismatic flirting and a carefully placed Alpha command, they were putty in his hands and he had them in his bed.

Alpha commands were illegal to use on Omegas other than your mate or in defense of your mate. That was a firm law in the wolf territories now. It was something Poe had been able to get away with because the Omegas wouldn't remember that he had used it on them. He was subtle when using his Alpha command.

Naboo Market District was the only grocery store for the small town of Hanna, aside for the Whole Foods Market just outside of town along the highway. Rey loved Whole Foods, but she decided to see what NMD as it was called by the locals, had to offer. She was glad she had come into the store. The produce's healthy drinks and plant based food section was the biggest selection they had put together. She knew that NMD used to be a grocery store that mainly catered to the wolf population, but after humans started moving into the little town, and more and more tamed wolves were coming out, Naboo Market District had to adjust. Especially when the Whole Foods was built a few years ago.

Rey loved grocery shopping. She and Ben were always going into different grocery stores when they moved cross country to see how everyone was different. It didn't matter where they went though. Rey always found her Whole Foods somewhere. Rey helped herself to the plant based sausages and patties before moving onto the smoothie drinks. She got two of every one of her and Ben's favorite flavors. Fruit cups were another thing that she and Ben liked. They were a great movie snack when they weren't in the mood for popcorn. By the time she was done with the produce section, she laughed seeing her cart was half full already. She sent a picture to Ben before heading to the bakery area.

It was a crisp fall mid morning when Poe meandered his way into Naboo Market District. He was running late this morning and he hadn't gotten a lunch idea until he remembered that there were always deli sandwiches made up in the cafe market. He could go for one of those. He headed back into the cafe area and found a sandwich that was appealing. He was about to head into the line to pay for it and a bag of chips when he smelled an Omega. One he hadn't smelled before. She must have been new in town. A new Omega to woo and knot. He disregarded his lunch and went in search of her.

Poe found her in the soup aisle. She was definitely new to town. He'd never seen her before. She was petite for an Omega, but that was how he liked them. Small, defenseless and weak to his charm. Throw a subtle command at her and she'd melt like all the others. She was looking through the broths available and it was then he noticed her cart. What the hell kind of Omega was she having all of that green stuff and fruit into her cart? Were those sausages made from plants? No self respecting Alpha would go for a plant eating Omega, but her smell was too enticing. She was ripe from the smell of her. She must be close to her heat. What the hell was she doing out in the public?

Rey could feel she was being followed. She decided to let it go and see if the shadow she had picked up followed her. It wasn't until she made her way to the meat section and she was looking at the chicken that he made his move. “Hi,” he said coming into her view and her personal space. He reeked Alpha.

“Hello,” she said. She didn't want to be rude, but certain smells didn't appeal to her and they got worse since she'd become pregnant.

“I'm Poe,” he said.

“That's nice,” she said before going back to her shopping. He was determined to talk to her though and kept at it.

“You're not from here,” he said.

“What gave it away?” she asked as she put thighs and legs into the cart.

“That beautiful accent,” he said and she rolled her eyes. He chuckled at it and he cleared his throat. “So, thighs and legs, huh?” he asked.

“Both me and my boyfriend prefer dark meat,” she said. She had a boyfriend, but that never stopped him before. He could always get a number from an Omega. Always.

“Me, I prefer breasts,” he said and she cleared her throat as she backed up a little to move around him. “Anyone ever tell you you smell nice?”

“Really? That's your line?” she asked. She hated Alphas who told her she smelled nice and that they should be together. “My boyfriend gave me a better line than that when I met him.” She loved shoving it into Alphas' faces that Ben was a better pro at picking up women.

“You're a hard nut to crack,” he said and she chuckled at him as she moved away from him. “Most Omegas, when they're in my presence, can't resist me,” he said getting in front of her and she gave him a look that when she used on Ben he shirked back. Not this ass.

“So sorry to ruin your little Alpha parade,” she said. “Now, if you would move, I have shopping to do and then a lunch to go to,” she said.

“Baby, the only lunch you'll be having is with me,” he said and Rey let out a scoff.

“I am three seconds away from grabbing my taser in my purse,” she said.

“No, no, let's not resort to violence,” Poe said, getting ready to lay it on her. Once he spoke in his Alpha command, she will have no choice but to obey him. “Don't grab the taser. You're going to grab your phone and give me your number so we can continue this conversation some where else.” The command was hidden, but there was enough that she would have no choice but to...wait? Is she laughing?

Rey couldn't help herself as she recognized the subtle tone of the Alpha's voice and he tried to command her. She couldn't believe the balls on this Alpha. He actually used his Alpha command on her. “Did you actually try to use your Alpha command on me?” she asked before giggling.

“Hey, stop laughing,” he said, using his command more forceful. It only made her more hysterical and she was laughing harder. He looked around to see other shoppers were noticing him and the laughing Omega. “Look, you're just....”

“Alpha commands don't work on me,” Rey said, “and even my boyfriend knows not to use his command on me because I do this,” she said and she giggled as she got her cart around Poe finally. So, she is an Omega. Why won't it work on her? “You know, using your Alpha command to get laid is pathetic. Not to mention it's illegal to use them on an Omega who isn't your mate and I know I'm not your mate,” she said. “You're lucky I don't call the cops on you,” she said before moving her cart leaving Poe standing there, completely embarrassed. Poe turned around to watch her walk away and he growled in frustration before leaving the grocery store, livid.

Poe was late coming into the office and his friends, Snap and Hux were beside themselves. “Dude, Leia was looking for you all morning,” Snap said. “Where the hell were you?”

“Uh, well, first I ran into Ben Solo on my morning run,” Poe said as he put his stuff down at his desk.

“Ben Solo's back in town?” Hux asked.

“Yep, he and his girlfriend moved in during the weekend,” Poe said. 

“Heard he was a lawyer. Is he coming here?”

“No, he's with the District Attorney's office in Boston,” he said. “After I got over my initial shock of my childhood best friend coming home, I went to NMD to get some sandwiches for lunch when I smelled the most perfect Omega,” he said.

“You close the deal on her?” Snap asked. “You must have or you wouldn't have been so late,” he said. 

“Yeah, Leia was pissed that you weren't in your office,” Hux said.

“I had her right where I wanted her, now granted, she was a tough nut to crack and I went into my Alpha to command her to give me her number seeing as we weren't going to quite get to the home stretch. Figured I'd work on her later,” he said.

“Right,” Snap said as he and Hux leaned in more.

“She laughed at me,” Poe said.

“What?” they asked before looking at each other.

“She laughed at you?” Hux asked. “What the hell kind of Omega was she?”

“The kind that don't obey Alpha commands, apparently,” Poe said as he sat down. “Where's Leia?” 

“Are you going to get arrested?” Snap asked.

“Um, I don't think so. She was too busy enjoying my failure and laughing at me,” he said and Hux chuckled.

“Leia went to a lunch thing. Something about Ben, I think,” Snap said.

“God, okay, I just want to put this morning behind me. What was it that Leia wanted me to do?” 

“The Argon case needs a once over,” Snap said as he pointed to it on his desk.

“Right,” he said. 

Poe let out a sigh as he entered Leia's office to deposit it on her desk. Once he was sure it was a slam dunk case, he put his approval on it with some suggestions for the person working the case. He put the folder on the desk, which caused a picture on Leia's desk to get knocked onto the floor. “Really?” he scoffed before bending down to pick up the picture. He turned it over and all the blood in his body went cold. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered. In the picture was his former best friend, Ben Solo, who had his protective arms around his girlfriend. The kicker? The girlfriend was the Omega from the market. The one who laughed at him for trying to use his Alpha command on her. “Double fuck,” he muttered as he put the picture down on the desk with shaking hands. 

Suddenly the lights came on in the office and Poe gasped out, looking back to see Leia coming into her office. 

“Poe, there you are. Where the hell were you this morning?”

“Had a flat,” he lied, not wanting to tell her he tried to get her son's girlfriend to have sex with him this morning using something illegal. 

“Well, did you at least look over the Argon file?”

“I did. I think Phasma will be able to close it and win,” he said.

“Good,” she said as she took her coat off and hung it up.

“Nice lunch?” Poe asked.

“Han and I had lunch with Ben's girlfriend,” Leia said and Poe felt himself stiffen up. God, did she tell Leia about her morning? “Did you know Ben was back in town? Him and his girlfriend are tamed, so they don't really live as wolves anymore. It's why he was able to move back without any problems,” Leia said.

“Yeah, I actually ran into Ben on my morning run,” Poe said.

“Hope you didn't try to convert him back to the way he was. I like this Ben so much better,” she said and Poe chuckled.

“You like the girlfriend?” Poe asked.

“I love her,” Leia said. “Of course, the best part is that she's carrying my first grand-baby,” she said. Poe was sure he was white as a sheet. Oh, this day couldn't get any worse.

“Congratulations,” Poe said. He seriously felt like he was going to throw up. He used his Alpha command on Ben Solo's girlfriend, who was carrying the grandchild of his boss. “Uh, if that's all, I need to get back to my own cases.”

“Of course,” Leia said as she sat down at her desk. 

Poe was screwed. Royally screwed. Sideways. He was breathing heavy as he dove into the male restroom near the break room. It caught the attention of Snap and Hux and they hurried in after him. They found him leaning on the sink, hyperventilating. “Poe, calm down, what...?” Snap started to say.

“I. Am. Screwed.” It caused Hux and Snap to look at him. “The girl from the market. She's Ben Solo's girlfriend,” he said and they made a face before wincing.

“Yeah, you are screwed,” Hux said.

“And here's the kicker. She's pregnant,” he said. “Leia's going to be a grandmother,” he said before groaning. He hurried into the nearest stall and Snap and Hux heard him dry heave.

“I take it back. You're not screwed,” Hux said.

“You're fucked,” Snap said.

“Ben's going to kill me,” Poe said from inside the stall.

“Forget Ben,” Snap said. “It's Leia who's going to kill you,” he said and Poe let out a groan again.

“You got to get ahead of this Poe,” Hux said. “You have to apologize,” he added.

“Fuck,” Poe groaned. He knew Hux was right. He had to get in front of this. Once Rey tells Ben about her day, about the Alpha who used his command on her; he would definitely tell his mother. 

Why the fuck did he have to tell her his name?

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has some explaining to do after Ben finds out what happened with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new month, a new chapter. I will try to keep updating monthly. I have no idea how long I plan to make this story. I still have no idea where it's going. Don't forget to comment!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars universe.

Ben's first day was terrific. All of the people who would be working under him took to heart his challenge and goals for the department. Being there for the victim. Speaking for the victim when they couldn't. It wasn't until he got home to find Rey in a sour mode that got his day turning back. At first he thought it was his mother. “No, lunch with your Mum and Dad was terrific. We went to Maz's Diner for lunch and it was delicious,” she said. “It was my trip to the grocery store.”

“Did you go to Naboo or Whole Foods?”

“Naboo,” she said and he smiled. “What?”

“My grandmother's family owns it,” he said. “My cousins run it now, but it's still part of the family,” he said and she smiled. “Sorry, what happened?” He nearly went red when he heard about the Alpha who used his Alpha command on Rey. He giggled along with her when she told him she laughed in his face. 

“He apparently has been doing this for a while, maybe years. The only way he could be getting away with it is that most of the Omegas are probably not even realizing they're being commanded.”

“Wow, that's low and despicable,” Ben said.

“And he was so arrogant and cocky; your typical Alpha. He was like you when I first met you,” she said.

“Did he tell you his name?” Ben asked.

“Poe,” she said as he put dishes into the sink. He nearly broke a plate hearing his former best friend's name. “What?”

“Nothing,” Ben said as he walked over to her. “Why don't you go upstairs and bathe the day's stench away?” he suggested.

“Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” she said as she went over to the stairs. “Don't start up the dishwasher until I've filled up my tub.”

“Scout's honor,” he said. 

“You weren't in the scouts,” she said and he chuckled as she went up the steps. He got out his phone and called his dad.

“Dad? Yeah, she told me all about your lunch. Uh, listen, I need Poe Dameron's number,” he said. “I figured Mom would have it. I wanted to catch up with him,” he said. Also to wring his neck, but that would be for later. He wanted Poe to explain himself.

Poe was nervous as he walked up to front door of Ben's house. He knew exactly what Ben wanted to talk about when he called. He didn't say anything, but he could tell from Ben's tone what he wanted to talk about. Him hitting on his girlfriend and trying to command her to sleep with him. He nervously cleared his throat and rang the door bell. 

“Ben?” Rey called out from the bathroom.

“I got it, sweetheart!” Ben said up. “Just soak away your feelings from today!” he shouted and he heard her chuckle as he opened the door. He was seething when he saw Poe on the front porch.

“Hey, Ben, you called?” 

“I did,” Ben said coming out onto the porch and closing the door. “You have ten seconds to explain why you used your Alpha command on my pregnant girlfriend.”

“Ben, I didn't know she was your girlfriend,” he said.

“That's not an excuse, Poe. You shouldn't even be using your Alpha command on an Omega who isn't your mate,” he said.

“I know,” Poe said.

“Really? Because from what Rey told me, it was sounding like you've done it before,” Ben said.

“Come on, Ben. We did it all the time in high school,” Poe said.

“Yeah, before it was illegal, Poe,” he said. “You take away an Omega's inhibitions when you use your Alpha command,” he said. “You're basically telling her to let you rape her,” he said.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, I am not a rapist,” he said.

“Do you not use the Alpha command until after they tell you no?” Ben asked and Poe let out a sigh. “That's what I figured,” he said. “I put Alphas away in Los Angeles for less, Poe. You're lucky the DA here hasn't caught on to this,” Ben said. “Alphas like you have me up in the morning every day to go to my office.”

“Ben, I..I'll apologize to Rey.”

“I don't want you near her,” Ben said. Poe understood that Ben didn't want him near Rey. “What the hell made you go after her anyway?”

“Uh, she smelled really good,” Poe said with a chuckle and he stopped when he saw Ben's left eye twitch. It seemed a trait of Leia's did pass on to her son.

“She smelled good? Poe, didn't you even learn anything in those biology classes in high school?” he asked.

“What?”

“She's pregnant, Poe. Pregnant Omegas are always sweet smelling and Rey is taking a lower level suppressant because she is pregnant,” he said and Poe groaned. “You're lucky we don't bring charges against you, Poe,” he said.

“Charges?” Poe asked with a laugh. “I'd like to see you try,” he said.

“I told you I put Alphas away for less in LA. I can do it here, too,” he said and Poe chuckled.

“What happened to the old Ben? The one I went through high school with?”

“He grew up,” Ben said.

“Nothing I can say will change your mind,” Poe said. “Ben, when you left, my life went down the toilet,” he said.

“You're blaming me? For your life getting bad?” he asked.

“You were supposed to beat your uncle and take the leadership. It was supposed to be different,” Poe said and Ben groaned. 

“I was eighteen and cocky. I didn't deserve it and before you even say anything, no, I don't want it now,” Ben said. “Being with Rey and in this lifestyle fits me better than being a drunk, cocky Alpha who thinks he's better than everyone,” he said.

“I'm sorry,” Poe said.

“Just...Rey sees you, she'll probably punch you. Let her and if you ever talk to her again like you did this morning, I'm going to get my 12 gauge shotgun from my safe and shoot you, understood?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, I get it, but Ben, she's unmarked and unscented. She's going to attract attention,” he said.

“I'll handle it. Now get off my porch,” he said and Poe scurried off the porch and headed home. Ben watched him leave before getting back into his house with his girlfriend. 

“Did I hear you outside?” Rey asked and Ben realized that the bathroom window was in the front.

“Yeah, um, I know Poe,” he said and she looked at him.

“You do?”

“Poe was my best friend, growing up,” he said. “I called him and asked him over to talk with him. I made sure he won't bother you again,” he said.

“Did he give an explanation for using his Alpha on me?” she asked.

“Poe and I were horrid little beasts when we were in high school,” he said. “He just stayed the same after I was exiled.”

“He used his Alpha on me, illegally,” she stated.

“Did you want to press charges?”

“No, I don't want the stress of a trial. I just want him to leave me alone,” Rey said.

“Rey, other Alphas are going to smell you. You're on low level suppressants and while we didn't have any trouble on the road, the population of this town is 60 percent wolf. If we're going to live here, I'm going to have to scent you before leaving every day.” Rey let out a sigh as she sat down. “I don't like it anymore than you do, but, it'll keep other Alphas at bay. You can't always use the taser,” he joked and she quirked her lips up into a smirk.

“As much as I hate scenting, biting and mating, I know you're right.”

“I'm just going to lick your scent gland and your mating gland every morning, that's all,” he said and she chuckled as he bent down to kiss her. “I don't want anything happening to you or the baby,” he said and she nodded. Ben kissed her on the head. “I'm going to do my Mirror work out and then come to bed.”

“Okay,” she said. “Ear buds in cause I'm really tired.”

“Okay.”

“And take a shower before coming to bed,” she said.

“Okay,” he whined and she chuckled.

A half hour later, Ben was sweaty, but he worked out his frustration about Poe out. He took a shower in the guest bath and came into the master bedroom to find Rey fast asleep. He carefully crawled into the bed and turned the light off. He heard Rey sigh in her sleep as he put his arm around her and kiss her temple. “I love you, Rey,” he whispered to her.

“I know,” she softly said. He smiled as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Ben woke up for his morning run. He didn't see Poe on his morning run this time. His 'friend' must have decided to take another route. He came home to find Rey was cooking breakfast. “Sleep okay?” he asked and she nodded as he came up behind her and put his hands over her belly. He sweetly kissed her temple, causing her to sigh out. “I'll, uh, scent you before I head out the door.”

“Okay,” she said softly. She gave him some breakfast. “I'll probably stay home. Wait for our Daily Harvest to get here,” she said.

“Still, you'll go out to have lunch with Mom and Dad. I want you and the baby safe,” he said and she nodded. They ate breakfast in relative silence before Ben went to take a shower. When he came back down, he could tell Rey was agitated. 

“I wish I had never gone to the supermarket yesterday,” she said and he let out a sigh. She was crying. Seeing the woman he loved crying, he really didn't want to go into work today. Now he really wished he had punched Poe in the face yesterday. “I'm sorry,” she said and he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his scent. Ben always smelled good. He was the only Alpha who's scent didn't' send her the other way. He was her soulmate and partner in this mess they had gotten into. “Maybe coming here was a bad idea,” she said. He kissed her on the top of her head.

“I can still kill him for you,” he joked and she chuckled.

“Not yet. Let's see how he handles us,” she said and Ben chuckled. Knowing Poe, he would try to apologize to Rey the next time he saw her. Ben gently cupped her face and kissed her softly. 

“Are you ready?” he asked and she nodded. 

Scenting involved Rey pulling the collar of her shirt back and he licked her mating gland on her neck, and then lick the scent gland on her wrist. It wasn't too terrible. She waved good bye to him from the porch and then went back inside to go about her day.


End file.
